The bride of the water god
by Daemonia Darcy
Summary: Ginerva teve que ser submetida a um sacrifio para salvar seu vilarejo da seca. Agora terá que viver como esposa do poderoso Deus da agua. Mas ela o odeia. Sera que com o tempo ele a fará mudar de ideia?
1. Chapter 1

The Bride of the water god.

Não sabia descrever seus sentimentos ao ver todas essas pessoas chorando copiosamente.

- Nos desculpe minha filha... - Sua mãe se jogou em seu colo e depositou rios de lagrimas em seus belos trajes.

"Hipócrita! Todos vocês são uns hipócritas..." pensou a jovem com raiva.

- Esta na hora. – A jovem viu seu pai falando, ele estava completamente rígido. Ouviu o pranto de sua mãe ainda mais alto. Quando saiu da tenda onde se encontrava, um grande cortejo estava a sua espera. O cortejo se seguiu ate o mar, onde a jovem moça foi colocada em um barco que foi solto no mar a sua própria sorte. A jovem olhou para seus pais pela ultima vez, e viu com pesar que seu pai estava chorando.

O barco cada vez mais se afastava da praia, logo esta não conseguia mais ser vista. A jovem se encontrava no meio de uma grande imensidão azul. Sozinha finalmente chorou, e muito, todo o medo e o desespero que havia guardado estava sendo posto para fora.

Depois de umas três horas á deriva veio uma imensa onda que cobriu o barco completamente, a jovem dentro da água fechou os olhos aceitando seu destino.

"É Ginerva... chegou seu fim." Ela pensou antes de perder os sentidos.

Gina acordou deitada numa praia. Seu lindo vestido estava meio rasgado e um pouco sujo de limo. Abriu os olhos de sobressalto e soltou um grito de exclamação.

- Este é o reino da água? – Falou maravilhada com tamanha beleza. Ao contrario do que se imagina o reino da água não fica submerso. Seus sete palácios ficam em cima de uma gigantesca ilha, também há alguns vilarejos, e o céu é sempre azul e puro.

Em algumas áreas havia grandes jardins suspensos e com flores muito exóticas, era de encher os olhos. A jovem ouviu passos apressados em sua direção, quando se virou viu um senhor muito bem vestido a observando.

- Seja bem vinda! Venha eu a levarei até o Deus da Água. – Ele falou e ela simplesmente levantou e começou a segui-lo.

"Quem é este homem? Devo mesmo confiar nele?"

- Eu sou encarregado de manter a ordem neste local, meu nome é Phylicius. – Ele falou como se tivesse lido o pensamento da jovem.

Ele a guiou ate o principal dos sete palácios e obviamente o mais bonito. Ele se parecia com os grandes templos chineses, suas pilastras eram de uma pedra turquesa com detalhes em ouro e safira. O ancião ia à frente sendo seguido de perto pela jovem que tinha medo de se perder em um lugar tão grande.

- Espere aqui minha jovem. – Ele falou virando-se bruscamente e fazendo Ginerva esbarrar nele.

- Esta bem.

Quando Phylicius já estava bem distante a jovem se perdeu em pensamentos.

"E agora? O que vai acontecer? Vão me matar ou já estou morta?"

Enquanto imaginava seu destino ela viu uma bola para diante de seus pés e mais adiante viu um garoto a olhando fixamente.

- Ola garotinho. – Falou com um sorriso. Mas foi ignorada pelo pequeno que logo lhe deu as costas.

"Mal educado!" Pensou irritada.

Começou a caminhar pelo palácio distraída. Quando deu por si não sabia mais onde estava.

- Onde eu estou? – Falou confusa.

- Esta perdida?

- Hm...? Sim... – Falou a jovem olhando para o rapaz mais lindo que já vira em sua vida. Ele tinha os cabelos de um loiro pérola, uma pele muito branca, um rosto incrivelmente harmonioso e olhos de um cinza que lembrava um mar revolto tendo um brilho meio azulado, pareciam duas esferas com água em movimento dentro.

- Quer ajuda para voltar? – Perguntou ele gentilmente.

- Ficaria grata. – Respondeu ela.

Os dois seguiram de volta para onde ela supostamente deveria estar esperando e começaram a conversar.

- Por que você esta aqui? – Perguntou ele.

- Estou aqui por que o carrasco que controla as águas queria uma noiva e eu fui a infeliz eleita.

- Então quer dizer que você odeia o deus da água? – Perguntou o jovem surpreso.

- Sim, porque ele abusa de seu poder causando sofrimento para as outras pessoas, e ainda faz chantagens para fazer algum bem. Eu o odeio profundamente. – Ela falou sem medo, recebendo um olhar enigmático do rapaz.

Quando chegaram ao local, o jovem a deixou sozinha e desapareceu.

- Onde a senhorita esteve? A procurei por toda parte! – o ancião exclamou um pouco nervoso.

- Me desculpe, fui admirar o palácio e me perdi.

- Esta bem, vamos. – O ancião falou e foi andando sendo seguido por ela. A deixou numa sala onde haviam muitas mulheres.

- As servas vão arrumá-la para seu encontro com o "príncipe". – Saiu em seguida.

As jovens pegaram Gina e a levaram para uma grande sala de banho, no centro havia uma imensa banheira com pétalas de rosa.

Depois de tê-la banhado as servas começaram a vesti-la com trajes altamente luxuosos. Um longo vestido de seda no tom branco com uma capa de fios de prata meio transparente por cima e decorado com pequenas safiras.

- Senhora, seu cabelo tem uma cor diferente, igualmente como o do nosso senhor.

- É mesmo, seu cabelo parece ser feito de fogo. – Outra serva comentou, enquanto penteavam o cabelo de Ginerva.

Depois de pronta a ruiva parecia alguma deusa e não uma reles humana, os vermelhos do seu cabelo contrastando lindamente com seus trajes brancos a davam um tom quase angelical.

Phylicius veio buscá-la e ficou muito satisfeito com o resultado. Tinha certeza que seu jovem mestre a aprovaria.

O ancião a conduziu por uma serie de corredores tortuosos ate finalmente chegar numa grande sala. Lá outras pessoas começaram a aparecer e a se posicionarem do lado direito e esquerdo da sala.

A grande porta que havia na extremidade superior da sala foi aberta e de lá saiu o deus da água.

- Meu senhor, aqui lhe apresento sua noiva. – Phylicius falou pomposamente. O rapaz somente deu um sorriso divertido. Quando a ruiva levantou o olhar, sentiu seu rosto ficar de todas as cores.

"Então _ELE_ é o meu esposo?"

N/A: Hm... acho que vou curtir escrever esta historia. Espero que vocês também curtam lê-la. Esta historia foi baseada no mangá coreano A noiva do deus da água.

Até a próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

The Bride of the water god 2.

-Hm… onde estou? – A ruiva acordou confusa. Logo vieram os flashes da noite anterior.

_- Meu senhor, aqui lhe apresento sua noiva. – Phylicius falou pomposamente. O rapaz somente deu um sorriso divertido. Quando a ruiva levantou o olhar, sentiu seu rosto ficar de todas as cores._

"_Então ELE é o meu noivo?"_

_-Qual o seu nome minha bela jovem? – O rapaz perguntou educadamente._

_- Ginerva meu senhor. – Ela falou fazendo uma mesura e ele sorriu. A ruiva não conseguia entender o porquê de ele agir como se estivessem sendo apresentados agora, ou o porquê dele não a matar já que ela disse que o odiava._

_- Poupe-me do "senhor" Isso é para o Phylicius, chama-me de Draco. – Ele falou com outro sorriso enigmático. O coração de Ginerva bateu acelerado quando ele tomou a sua mão e se retirou do recinto, deixando murmúrios para trás. Draco a conduziu para um belíssimo jardim onde as flores eram de água._

_- Conte-me sobre você Ginerva. – Ele mandou depois de sentar num banco de mármore._

_- O que deseja saber meu senhor? – A ruiva perguntou ainda de cabeça baixa._

_- Está surpresa por eu ser o Deus da água? – Perguntou sério._

_- Um pouco. Em minha aldeia me contaram muitas historias sobre o senhor, alguns diziam que era um monstro horrendo devorador de belas virgens, outros diziam que o senhor era um homem muito velho... – Ela falou o jovem só deu um sorriso gentil._

_A ruiva estava completamente travada de medo, afinal havia dito para ele que o odiava! Ele poderia muito bem resolver mata-la. Quando ele começou a se aproximar dela sentiu um pânico crescer dentro de si. Ele estendeu a mão e tocou sua testa, depois tudo ficou escuro._

Ainda estava se situando dos fatos quando viu o formoso deus da água surgir de toalha e lhe lançar um olhar divertido. Não é preciso comentar que a ruiva ficou pior que seus cabelos e muito angustiada, afinal não se lembrava de como foi parar naquela cama.

- Você dormiu bem Ginerva? – Perguntou ele.

- Ah... sim... – Falou ela tentando desviar do abdômen perfeito dele.

- O café será servido em breve, se vista. – Falou e saiu.

A ruiva ainda ficou processando as informações antes de levantar da cama e seguir para a porta que Draco havia entrado. Viu-se naquela mesma sala de banho que havia entrado ontem, mas dessa vez as pétalas na banheira eram de jasmim. Quase morreu de susto quando uma mão puxou seu robe do nada.

- Desculpe-me senhorita, da próxima vez irei anunciar minha entrada.

A serva ajudou a ruiva a entrar na banheira e foi regular a temperatura da água enquanto a jovem se banhava.

No fim apareceu á mesa uma hora depois e como era de se esperar Draco já havia terminado. Fez sua refeição sozinha. Enquanto comia se lembrou do barulho que sua mãe fazia a cozinha na hora das refeições e sentiu-se um pouco nostálgica, depois se lembrou das lagrimas de seu pai na praia, foi atingida por uma melancolia horrível assim perdendo a fome, resolveu dar uma volta pelo palácio para ver se sentia melhor. Andou sem rumo por um tempo ate parar em um grande pátio. Nele havia uma belíssima fonte de águas coloridas e algumas anêmonas boiando sobre suas águas. Gina se sentou na beira da fonte e ficou observando a água, depois de algum tempo escondeu seu roso no quimono e começou a chorar baixinho.

- O que te aflige bela jovem? – No começo a ruiva pensou ser o deus da água, mas logo descartou essa idéia, esta voz era muito mais doce.

- Nada. – respondeu ela tratando rapidamente de limpar o rosto e se virar dando um sorrisinho fraco.

-Bom milady, quando precisar de mim é só chamar... - Falando isso ele fez uma mesura e depositou nas mãos da ruiva um apito, que mais parecia uma chama.

A jovem o olhou partir, quando já não podia mais vê-lo entrou no castelo, estava frio.

Enquanto andava pelos sinuosos corredores ouviu duas criadas comentando.

- O nosso lorde não vai deixar a chuva cair... - Falou uma divertida.

- É o sacrifício daquela humana foi em vão. - falou a outra. Ma logo se calaram quando viram Gina se aproximar delas. A ruiva foi tomada por um desespero, imaginando seus entes queridos morrendo por causa da seca. Saiu correndo pelo corredor e se bateu com um guarda.

- Por favor! Leve-me ao teu senhor! Por favor! – Implorou a jovem ao rapaz que ficou constrangido, ele então a guiou ate o deus.

- Draco! É verdade que você não vai deixar a chuva cair? – Perguntou Gina em desespero. Enquanto o rapaz lia um pergaminho.

- Por que você está fazendo tanto barulho por algo tão pequeno? – O jovem perguntou colocando um dedo no ouvido em sinal de barulho.

- Se você não deixar a chuva cair, muitas pessoas irão morrer! – Falou ela ignorando o comentário dele.

- E por que você se importaria? Não vai ser você que estará lá em baixo sofrendo serão eles. – Falou ele calmamente.

- Sim, mas serão meus entes queridos!

- E será que você é assim tão querida por eles? Não foram eles que decidiram que você seria sacrificada por eles? – Perguntou ele friamente. – Vocês humanos são nojentos, estão sempre preocupados com o próprio umbigo.

- Pensei que o trabalho dos deuses era perdoar. – Falou Gina de cabeça baixa.

- Era só isso? Pode se retirar agora. – Falou o jovem novamente concentrado no seu pergaminho e abanando a mão num gesto que a mandava se retirar. Quando a ruiva saiu da sala Phylicius se revelou.

- Não acha que foi muito duro com ela mestre? São os entes queridos dela que estão lá embaixo. – Draco simplesmente deu de ombros. – Teria você coragem de fazê-la sofrer? Cuidado para a historia não se repetir. – O velho continuou.

- Não irá. - O loiro falou secamente e saiu da sala.

Ao cair da noite Draco voltou para seus aposentos, e encontrou a ruiva sentada contemplando a janela.

- Já está tarde vai dormir. - Falou ele, mas foi ignorado. - Hey! – Falou ele pegando no ombro dela a fazendo olhar para ele, prendeu a respiração ao ver seu rosto molhado pelas lagrimas.

- Eu sei que para você, nos somos desprezíveis, mas, por favor, faça isso por meu pai. – Implorou ela aos soluços.

- Muito bem então. – O loiro saiu de perto dela e foi ate a bancada de saquê, depois se serviu de um copo, chegou perto da janela e jogou a bebida por ela.

- Choverá por sete dias na Terra, acho que será o suficiente para seu pai. – Falou ele sem expressão e saiu.

Os dias iam passando e cada vez mais a ruiva se adaptava a nova vida. Enquanto passeava com duas damas de companhia, viu uma mulher lindíssima se aproximar dela.

As servas fizeram uma mesura e saíram.

- Então é você a escolhida por Draco. – A mulher falou analisando Gina de cima a baixo.

- Sim sou eu, e você quem é? – Perguntou a ruiva não se deixando intimidar pela postura da outra.

- Eu sou a verdadeira escolhida, eu sou Pansy a deusa do vento.

_N/A: Hello pessoitas, desculpem-me pela demora é que minha inspiração estava abaixo de zero \o/, mas não se preocupem que eu tentarei atualizar com mais freqüência da próxima vez. Peço desculpas pelo capitulo ter saído tão tosco, prometo fazer um melhor em breve. Ah sim... No próximo cap vocês irão conhecer os outros simpaticíssimos deuses. Bom..._

_See ya!_


	3. Chapter 3

Desde a chegada de Pansy ao castelo a rotina mudara completamente, ela era metida, batia nos criados e era muito barulhenta, seu temperamento era horrível e toda hora portas e janelas estavam batendo. Draco não agüentava mais tudo isso, foi para a ala onde a deusa estava.

- Que inferno mulher! Peça logo o que quer e fique quieta! – Ele chegou aos berros.

- Hm...agora já tenho o que eu quero...- Ela falou com um sorriso sugestivo.

- Sabe que não posso ficar Pansy...tenho outros assuntos a resolver. – Draco falou com uma paciência fingida.

- Você vai ficar com aquela mocréia? – Perguntou Pansy começando a se irritar novamente.

- Não, eu vou cuidar dos assuntos do reino. Ao contrario do reino do vento aqui não tem um papai que possa cuidar disso.

- É verdade...não são todos que tem o "privilegio" de ter o papai trancado no limbo. – Ela falou irônica, sabendo que esse assunto o irritava.

- Não toque mais nesse assunto se quiser continuar aqui. – Draco falou entre dentes.

- Tudo bem se é assim que você quer...meu _querido._

Gina também não agüentava mais todo esse barulho e a deusa em si. Ela fazia questão de chamar a atenção do seu noivo só para si, tentava humilha-la na frente dos outros e agia de maneira insolente com ela.

- Hum...vou dar uma volta. – Ela falou para suas serviçais.

- Iremos com a senhorita. – Falaram em uníssono.

- Não, irei sozinha. – Falou decidida e saiu.

Decidiu ir para o jardim das anêmonas, que era um lugar muito bonito, as flores ficavam todas em grandes fontes de água colorida, algumas ficavam entrelaçadas nas colunas de água.

- Aqui é um lugar bonito não acha?

Gina se virou em sobressalto, e deu de cara com um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e perigosos olhos âmbar.

- Quem é o senhor? – Perguntou ela ainda sobressaltada.

- Sou Blaize...Deus da terra, ao seu dispor. – Falou com um sorriso galanteador.

- Prazer, sou Ginerva a suposta noiva do Deus da Água.

- Por que _suposta?_ – Perguntou ele curioso.

- Por que aparentemente tem uma verdadeira noiva, que é a deusa do vento. – Blaize a olhou e deu uma gargalhada.

- Pansy? Não, não ela não é a verdadeira escolhida, quando Lucio o pai do Draco ainda convivia entre nós ele fez um acordo com Cassander o pai de Pansy, de que os reinos seriam unidos, mas depois de um tempo os interesses mudaram e esse acordo foi amigavelmente desfeito.

- Sendo assim ela não é noiva dele de verdade? – Perguntou a ruiva confusa.

- Não, a Pansy só é apaixonada pelo Draco mas não é correspondida. Há muito tempo...Draco teve uma outra esposa...- ele de repente se calou.- Acho que falei demais, foi um prazer conhece-la Ginerva. – Dizendo isso saiu apressado e deixando uma Gina confusa...

Voltou para o palácio e deu de cara com Pansy.

- Estava te procurando _querida_, tenho uma proposta muito interessante para te fazer...

- Fale. – Respondeu a ruiva friamente

- Eu te desafio a atravessar a gruta das laminas, se você conseguir nunca mais irei questionar o fato de você ser a noiva do Draco. Agora...se você perder terá que ir embora.

- O deus da água está ciente disso? – Perguntou a ruiva desconfiada.

- Mas é claro que sim. – Falou Pansy com um sorriso afetado.

- Então tudo bem. – Gina se afastou.

- Vamos ver quanto tempo você dura lá dentro...- A deusa deu um sorriso diabólico.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

A gruta das lâminas.

Não sabia ao certo porque estava na frente daquela gruta misteriosa num dia de chuva. Pansy lhe sorria numa amabilidade falsa e até a mãe do Draco fora vê-la, não havia mais volta, uma vez aceito o desafio nem mesmo o Deus da água poderia interferir. Philycius olhava aflito enquanto o Deus se mantinha impassível.

Duas criadas tiraram seu manto e ela se revelou numa fina combinação de seda. Pansy continuou a sorrir.

Foi dado o sinal e as duas entraram caminhando na gruta.

- Boa sorte, humana... - Pansy falou com um sorriso.

Gina simplesmente olhou para ela, tomou fôlego e continuou caminhando. Não deu nem quatro passos e surpreendida por uma rajada de vento muito forte, depois sentiu seu braço arder e viu que ali havia um corte.

- Mas o que? - Exclamou assustada olhando pro lugar machucado.

Pansy estava mais a frente e sem nenhum corte,Gina resolveu alcança-la e foi atingida por uma nova rajada, a cada segundo recebia um novo corte fino. Depois de uma longa e cansativa caminhada chegou numa gruta. A deusa do vento estava lá também, e agora já eram visíveis alguns de seus cortes.

A gruta era toda feita de cristais afiados e a frente havia um lago e bem no seu centro uma pequena ilha contendo uma mesa de marmore com um no seu centro frasco contendo um liquido azul reluzente.

- Aquele liquido nos levará de volta a entrada da gruta, onde poderemos tratar de nossas feridas. – Foi somente o que a loira revelou.

A ruiva não era nada boba e percebeu que pelo tamanho do frasco somente uma pessoa poderia voltar.

- E o que acontece com quem não conseguir tomar? – Perguntou a ruiva apesar de a resposta ser bem obvia.

- Acredito que você é esperta o suficiente para saber a resposta. – A deusa falou com sarcasmo.

Um segundo depois as duas estavam numa corrida desenfreada pela gruta para chegar ao frasco. Mas o local não tinha aquele nome em vão. Assim que adentraram mais um pouco começaram a pisar em cacos de cristal afiados. Gina caiu no caminho e machucou os joelhos e os ombros. Logo o que antes era um caminho branco e reluzente ficou com um rastro vermelho e macabro, quando viu o lago se aproximando a ruiva quase chorou de alivio. A deusa do vento ainda estava um pouco atrás. Ledo engano, ao cair na água Gina quase perdeu os sentidos. Primeiro por que estava gelada a ponto de quase sair a sua alma e segundo por que pareciam que milhões de agulhas entravam em seu corpo. Mal conseguia nadar, viu que a deusa também não estava tendo tanta facilidade em passar por aquilo, pois ao olhá-la viu que seus lábios estavam roxos e sua pele mais branca que o normal, aproveitando a vantagem a ruiva nadou de forma desesperada para a margem. Enquanto dava braçadas desesperadas para se movimentar, vendo para seu horror que não funcionava, lembrou de seu pai lhe falando que uma vez no inverno tinha caído num lago de águas geladas, e que pensou que fosse morrer, mas então tentou relaxar e a dar braçadas vagarosas e grandes, assim chegando à margem. A ruiva tentou imitar o que imaginou que seu pai havia feito e viu que se aproximou com mais rapidez da margem, quando chegou a margem saiu da água se arrastando e arranhando os joelhos e as mãos nos cristais, respirou fundo e reuniu toda a sua coragem para seguir adiante levantou e foi correndo ate o frasco, mas inexplicavelmente sua visão foi ficando cada vez mais embaçada e quando se deu conta tudo havia ficado escuro.

Ao recobrar os sentidos a primeira coisa que pensou foi em como se sentia quentinha. Quando abriu os olhos viu Philycius ao seu lado colocando um pouco de chá verde numa xícara.

- Que bom que acordou senhora, estava muito preocupado. – o ancião falou com um sorriso de alivio.

- Philycius? O que aconteceu... – Perguntou Gina ainda atordoada.

- A senhorita perdeu os sentidos e foi trazida de volta pelo senhor Draco.

- O deus da água?! – A ruiva perguntou de olhos arregalados e levantando da cama subitamente e deitando em seguida por uma tontura.

- Sim senhora, ele estava preocupadíssimo, quando viu que a senhorita Pansy já havia voltado entrou na caverna e a procurou a achou a beira da morte pelo que o médico disse a senhorita havia perdido muito sangue.

- Eu perdi o desafio... eu não sou mais a noiva dele não é? – A ruiva perguntou com uma inexplicável sensação de tristeza.

- Claro que não senhora! A senhora continua sendo sua noiva. E a senhorita Pansy foi banida do reino por atentado a futura rainha. - Philycius continuou.

- Mas... - Gina não conseguiu continuar pois o Deus estava na porta. Ao vê-lo o ancião fez uma mesura e saiu o mais rápido possível.

- Como você esta? – Ele perguntou um pouco rude demais.A riva nao sabia ao certo como definir a expressão do deus, mas se ele queria parecer zangado não estava conseguindo pois transbordava preocupação de seus olhos e isso de alguma forma mexeu com Gina e a sensibilizou.

- Eu estou bem, apesar de toda enfaixada. – Ela deu um sorriso e ele correspondeu com um mais discreto.

- Não está sentindo nenhuma dor? Os aposentos são de seu agrado? - Draco não conseguia entender o porquê das perguntas saírem numa enxurrada nem o porquê de estar tão nervoso e preocupado.

- Não precisa ficar com essa cara eu estou bem. – Sentou na cama, mas fez uma careta de dor quando ergueu os braços. Isso foi o suficiente para Draco voar nela e lhe dar um abraço desengonçado.

- Draco...? – Gina perguntou surpresa.

- Por favor, nunca mais me assuste dessa maneira... - O loiro falou com o rosto em seu pescoço, e ao perceber isso a ruiva ficou vermelho escarlate. Ele se afastou dela e a olhou nos olhos.

- Prometa pra mim. – Agora ele a olhava serio.

- Prometo. - A ruiva falou ainda atordoada.

- Bom. – Depois disso o loiro deslizou o robe que a ruiva estava usando deixando seu ombro á mostra, surpresa ela arregalou os olhos. Draco depositou um beijo suave na pele á mostra. Logo em seguida apareceu uma meia lua preta no local.

- Vamos Gina, beije meu ombro esquerdo. – Draco falou serio.

- M-mas... - Ela falou sem graça.

- Vamos rápido. – Ele falou um pouco impaciente. Ela retirou o robe que o cobria e o beijou no ombro, logo apareceu um sol preto.

- Agora, estamos oficialmente noivos. E nada nem ninguém, pode nos separar. – Ele falou, e se levantou da cama, saindo do quarto logo em seguida.

A ruiva ficou ainda alguns momentos sentada na cama sem entender o que tinha acontecido, tocou tolamente o seu ombro direito e surpresa viu que ainda podia sentir a pressão dos lábios de Draco naquele lugar. Depois um cansaço a abateu e se deitou, ainda confusa com o estranho comportamento do loiro.

_N/A: Hello pessoitas! Tava inspirada hoje, sorry pela falta de atualização ok? Bom... vocês devem estar encucadissimos com o comportamento estranho e bonitinho do Draco neh? Mas logo tudo será explicado._

_Ate a próxima_

555555555555555555555555

5555555555555


	5. Chapter 5

N/A: Poxa eu fiquei tão feliz com os coments que resolvi atualizar logo p \o/ Esclarecimentos no fim ;

Chapter 5.

Os sentimentos do Deus da Água.

Draco não conseguia entender o porquê de ter agido assim, já fazia dois dias desde que fora ver Gina em seu quarto, não tinha dado uma olhada sequer nela desde então, e também a havia evitado durante as refeições e pelo resto do tempo. Não sabia definir seus sentimentos. Havia prometido a si mesmo que não cometeria o mesmo erro da primeira vez, havia prometido que não se envolveria com sua noiva, que não sofreria novamente, mas agora ao vê-la era muito diferente, quando a viu enfaixada naquela cama sentiu uma aflição absurda. Por que se sentia assim? Por que!?

O deus se sentou no peitoril da janela da sua sala de estudos e ficou encarando as carpas, em seus pensamentos logo as imagens da gruta voltaram a sua mente.

_Pansy apareceu na porta da gruta tremendo de frio e com os lábios roxos, logo Narcissa ordenou que duas criadas a enrolassem num cobertor. Phylicius esfregava as mãos, aflito, Draco esperou mais alguns minutos na esperança de que Gina fosse aparecer, mas nada. Então um medo sem igual tomou conta de si. Tirou seu manto e entrou na caverna correndo, ignorando os gritos de Phylicius para que esperasse. Logo que pôs os pés na entrada da caverna sentiu uma rajada de vento fortíssima lhe atingir o corpo, levou as mãos ao rosto para protegê-lo e viu que estas saíram arranhadas, não ligou e continuou._

_Uma vez na gruta avistou um rastro vermelho muito intenso que dava para o lago, foi seguindo com o olhar e viu a ilha. Seu coração parou ao ver Gina lá caída, em volta dela tinha uma grande mancha vermelha que causava uma confusão muito grande por que o loiro não sabia o que era cabelo e o que era sangue. Temendo que tudo ali fosse o ultimo saiu correndo pelos cristais afiados que lhe cortavam a pele, tropeçou no manto interno da sua roupa e caiu de joelhos, assim cortando-os, arruinando assim seus lindos trajes de seda. Entrou no lago gelado, mas este não lhe atingiu nem um pouco, afinal era água._

_Quando saiu se ajoelhou ao lado de Ginerva e viu que seus cabelos estavam misturados com o sangue. Ela tinha pequenos cortes no rosto, um corte feio no braço e outro na cintura, que por sinal estava saindo muito sangue, estava pálida e com as roupas rasgadas, assim como o coração de Draco._

_- Ginerva, por favor, acorde... - O loiro falava com uma voz suplicante. Precisava tirá-la dali logo. Concentrou todos os seus poderes num teleporte e logo gruta se encheu de uma luz azul, quando o brilho cessou, eles haviam desaparecido._

_- Meu senhor! – Phylicius o chamou horrorizado com seu estado. Draco estava com alguns arranhões e com os dois joelhos cortados._

_- Meu filho! – Narcissa se ajoelhou ao lado dele horrorizada e começou a tratá-lo, mas o trabalho estava sendo difícil, pois ele não saltava Gina._

_- Senhor, por favor, solte-a, preciso tratá-la o mais rápido possível se não ela morrerá. O Deus da cura falou. A menção da palavra morte foi o suficiente para o loiro deixar que levassem a ruiva. _

_Mais tarde o deus da cura recomendou repouso absoluto, para os dois, mas o loiro pouco estava ouvindo, simplesmente olhava para a ruiva._

_- Escute Phylicius, não quero que você conte nada a ela entendido? – Draco falou serio._

_- Sim, senhor._

Gina havia passado uma semana desacordada e nesse tempo o Deus estava sendo corroído pela angustia. Mas há dois dias ela havia acordado. O deus saiu da sala de estudos e seguiu para um grande jardim, depois continuou seguindo e indo parar num grande mausoléu de mármore. Entrou lá e se deparou com um suposto tumulo de pedra branca, todo adornado com anjos e flores de ouro.

Em cima havia um quadro que ia do topo ate a metade da parede, onde havia o retrato de uma mulher muito bonita. Ela tinha uma pele muito branca, olhos grandes e de um verde muito vivo, seus cabelos pareciam ser sedosos a ponto de dar vontade de tocá-los, lábios carnudos e de um rosa sedutor, que estavam curvados num sorriso apaixonado.

- Zophia... – Draco falou para o quadro esperando uma resposta. Mas como era de se esperar nada veio em resposta. Um sentimento de culpa corroia o jovem deus de tal maneira... Como poderia ter jurado um amor alem da morte para uma mulher e em pouco tempo sentir uma "leve" atração por outra? E para piorar a ultima o odiava. Ele definitivamente se sentia muito confuso.

Ginerva estava muito confusa em relação à Draco, afinal ele havia sido todo atencioso e carinhoso com ela e até havia feito uma marca no ombro dela, se bem que disso nem podia reclamar era bonitinho, da qual ela não sabia o significado e depois simplesmente sumia e a evitava. Pela milésima vez a jovem deu um suspiro aquela manha e continuou a mexer o seu leite sem muito entusiasmo. Depois dispensou as serviçais e foi andar pelo jardim, passou pelas colunas de água, admirou as flores, mas ainda assim sentia um vazio tão grande... Será que o loiro estava chateado com ela? Não conseguia entender. Foi então que para a sua surpresa o viu saindo de um mausoléu de mármore muito bonito. Prendeu a respiração quando ele a viu, e ficou esperando que ele fosse falar com ela quando ele veio nessa direção, mas tudo que ele fez foi ignorá-la e seguir direto. Aquilo fez o coração da ruiva se partir em milhões de pedacinhos, e logo as lagrimas vieram bem discretas.

Draco estava chateado seu ombro tinha ardido o dia todo. Maldito sol, pensava ele cada vez mais irritado.

- O senhor não parece bem jovem mestre. – Phylicius falou.

- E como poderia, esta droga no meu braço está ardendo como um braseiro! – Draco exclamou.

- Mas senhor... a intenção deste voto é justamente isso, o entendimento entre os amantes. O ancião falou divertido.

- Sim eu sabia que isso aconteceria, mas por que isto está ardendo TANTO?! – Draco gritou a ultima palavra.

- O senhor também sabe a resposta, só custa aceita-la. – O criado fez uma mesura e se retirou.

Aquilo deixou o jovem deus pensativo, afinal ele sabia que aquela marca no seu ombro era uma aliança, e esta era tão forte que os amantes podiam sentir a emoção do outro, ou quando um deles se encontrava em perigo. Agora Draco sabia que Gina estava triste com a sua atitude de manhã, e também sabia que grande parte da sua confusão vinha dela. Ou seja, tudo o que tinha a fazer era conversar com ela.

Ginerva estava penteando suas imensas madeixas ruivas quando ouviu uma batida na porta, pensou ser uma de suas criadas e disse um simples entre.

Qual foi sua surpresa quando viu Draco pelo espelho.

- Ah... lembrou que eu existo agora foi? – Falou sarcástica.

- Poupe-me dessas ceninhas emocionais Ginerva. – Draco falou impaciente.

- Estou cansada seja breve. – Falou ela friamente.

- Que ótimo tratamento você dá para alguém que quer conversar. – Falou ele sarcástico.

- "Alguém que quer conversar"? Quem me evitou durante dois dias e ainda hoje passou por mim como se eu não existisse? Ah mas claro... tudo para o "Deus" da água. – Terminou de forma sardônica.

- Se você realmente se importasse teria vindo falar comigo. – Ele falou amuado.

- Eu teria ido se você não me evitasse tão claramente. – Falou ela magoada.

- Você não esperava que nosso relacionamento fosse tipo um conto de fadas, não é? – Falou ele friamente.

- Não. Na verdade achava que seria morta pra ser sincera. – Falou sincera. – Mas como as coisas andam preferia que este realmente fosse o meu destino. – Terminou com lagrima nos olhos.

- É, eu também. - Ele falou bastante irritado.

- ENTÃO POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME ABANDONOU NAQUELA MALDITA CAVERNA?! – Ela gritou irada.

- NÃO SEI TA LEGAL? NÃO SEI! ESPERAVA QUE VINDO AQUI EU PUDESSE DESCOBRIR. DESCOBRIR O PORQUÊ DE EU pensar em você o tempo todo... – Draco terminou só para ele.

- O porquê de você o que? – Perguntou Gina. Ele respirou fundo e continuou dessa vez no seu tom de voz normal.

- O porquê de eu pensar em você ou me preocupar com você, ou fazer um voto que vai te manter, mesmo que você não queira, aqui comigo. Eu não sei o por que... – Draco falou com um ar derrotado, nunca visto por Gina.

- Nem eu. – Terminou ela, ainda mantendo uma distancia de seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Mas logo acrescentou chorando.

- Eu pensava que você era um monstro Draco, mas ai quando você deixou chover por sete dias lá na vila do meu pai eu me senti tão feliz... e quando você me abraçou e mostrou se preocupar comigo apagou toda a solidão e saudade que eu vim sentindo todo esse tempo.

Draco deu um meio sorriso e a puxou para um abraço. E a ruiva correspondeu de bom grado.

- Dorme comigo hoje... – Falou ele, não exatamente pedindo. Gina sorriu e concordou.

No quarto de Draco eles dormiram abraçadinhos. (N/A: VESTIDOS). Aquela noite choveu bastante, pra alegria do povo no mundo dos homens.

_N/A: Alô pessoas! Sim... eu fiquei inspirada depois dos coments ¬, nunca esqueçam disso, comentários para uma pessoa que ta escrevendo é muito importante por que mostra que o trabalho é apreciado XD. Ok... espero que vocês gostem, já que atendendo a pedidos esse capi foi beeeem mais romântico não? ; P_

Respondendo os coments alegremente.

**Rafinha M. Potter: **Eu gostei da sua idéia XD, eu ainda não tinha idealizado como a Zophia havia morrido e nem como o papi do Draco fora parar lá no limbo... Mas o vilão da historia é outro p Se bem que a partir dessa idéia eu criei outra, espero que você goste quando ler no futuro.

**Pequena Malfoy: **Yeahp, eu me baseei em Meru Puri pra fazer o voto de noivado, por sinal eu amei este mangá -, mui lindo XD. Espero que esse cap. te agrade \o/.

**Pptusachan: **Espero que o pm que eu te mandei hoje tenha esclarecido algumas de suas duvidas.

**Thaty: **Que bom fico feliz

**.Susu Potter. : **É, eu viajo nas historias estilo contos de fadas XD ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6

Entendimentos?

Apesar de tentarem disfarçar o clima romântico era muito visível entre Draco e Ginny. O deus era mais recatado em relação a isso a ruiva não. Quando ele ia visitá-la ela sempre tinha um sorriso radioso e olhos brilhantes, quando por algum motivo eles se tocavam ela ficava vermelha, e isso não passava despercebido pelos empregados, Philycius, por exemplo, vivia dando sinais para o jovem deus para ele estar mais tempo em companhia de sua noiva. Porem o sentimento de culpa não deixava Draco assumir seus sentimentos.

- O que eu estou fazendo? Eu amo a Zophia não é? – Ele perguntou em voz alta.

Nem quando Zophia era viva fez o tal juramento dos amantes. E como se arrependera, aquele juramento poderia ter feito com que ela ainda estivesse ao seu lado.

- Me Desculpe Zophia... – Draco falou com o rosto escondido nas mãos. Mas levantando logo em seguida com uma batida na porta.

- Posso entrar? – Ginny perguntou do outro lado.

- Claro.

- Philycius pediu que eu trouxesse seu chá. – Ela explicou sorrindo.

- Obrigado. – Draco falou sem expressão.

- Minha presença o incomoda? – Ginerva perguntou meio incerta.

- Não, não é isso, só estou um pouco cansado, que tal dar uma volta pelo jardim? – Draco perguntou

- Claro.

Eles caminharam por alguns jardins do palácio até chegarem ao jardim do mausoléu, que pelo que a ruiva reparou era de longe o mais belo.

- O que tem ali naquele mausoléu? – Gina perguntou

- Nada. – Curto e grosso, percebendo que fora indelicado ele se corrigiu. – Digo... nada de importante, não vejo necessidade de você ir lá.

- Ah, mas eu quero conhecer – Falou correndo em direção ao mausoléu.

- Espere Ginerva! – Draco falou correndo atrás dela.

Ao empurrar as grandes portas de mármore a primeira coisa visível foi o grande quadro de Zophia, sorrindo apaixonado para seus visitantes.

- Mas...o que é isso...? – Ginny perguntou meio hesitante e muito surpresa por se deparar com uma mulher tão bela.

- Essa é Zophia, minha esposa. – Draco falou logo atrás dela, e pelo que ela percebeu ele não usou "ex", era como se ele falasse no presente, e por algum motivo isso a machucou.

Draco sentiu uma leve pontada no seu ombro esquerdo, mas ignorou.

- Vamos embora Ginevra. – Falou friamente. Sem escolha a ruiva o seguiu de cabeça baixa. O deus seguia um pouco mais a frente, sempre silencioso.

"Será que eu estraguei tudo?" pensava Ginevra triste.

- Chegamos – A voz do loiro a despertou. E ela se viu em frente à varanda do seu quarto.

- Obrigada pelo passeio... - Ela falou baixinho, ele só acenou com a cabeça e se afastou rapidamente.

Uma vez em seus aposentos se jogou na cama e fechou os olhos, com varias lembranças sendo desenterradas.

(N/A: a partir daqui haverá vários flash backs do Draco, por isso não liguem se alguns não fizerem sentido, pois são aleatórios.).

"_Estava observando mais uma vez o mundo dos homens, quando a viu colhendo algumas flores. Linda, foi o que pensou. Aqueles sedosos cabelos pretos voando, ah... que vontade de tocá-los, seus olhos verdes, e sua risada cristalina._

_- Eu a quero. – Foi o que o jovem disse a si mesmo, depois foi fácil, criou uma seca, e exigiu a garota como sacrifício."._

"_- Veja Zophia! Só para você. – O jovem deus mostrou um jardim maravilhoso para a moça sentada em uma espreguiçadeira. Esta lhe deu um de seus belos sorrisos e correu até ele, o abraçou e caminharam de mãos dadas para perto de uma das fontes, lá a jovem pegou um pouco de água e jogou nele. Em poucos minutos estavam correndo pelo jardim numa deliciosa guerra de água. Zophia escorregou e caiu deitada, o loiro caiu ao seu lado e em seguida rolou para cima dela._

_- Eu te amo. – Foi o que ele disse, ela lhe sorriu e o beijou."._

"– _Veja Draco! – A jovem entrou na sua sala de estudos e apontou para a barriga protuberante. – Mexeu. – Ela falou com um sorriso radiante, penas e pergaminhos voaram pela sala enquanto o jovem se precipitava para perto de sua esposa e colocava o ouvido em sua barriga. Se emocionou quando ouviu um "tum" bem suave. Pegou a jovem e a ergueu no ar sorrindo."_

"_- Senhor! A jovem ama esta desaparecida! – Phylicius entrou desesperado no salão de guerra. Draco sentiu seu coração parar com a noticia. _

_- Procurem por ela! Achem-na. – Falou se precipitando pela porta."._

"_Se seu coração pudesse quebrar em mais de um milhão de pedacinhos isso teria acontecido. A cena a sua frente o deixou sem ar. Sua esposa desacordada no chão, e seu pai ao seu lado segurando um punhal dourado._

_- Você a matou! Seu monstro! – Draco gritava descontrolado, lagrimas rolando soltas._

_- Você esta cometendo um erro rapaz. – Lucio falou visivelmente pálido._

_- Seu monstro, você matou minha esposa e meu filho! – O deus avançou no homem, e foi preciso cinco guardas para separá-los._

_- Limbo, Limbo, eu exijo que este assassino seja trancado no limbo. – O rapaz gritava enquanto se contorcia tentando se saltar dos guardas."._

"_A guerra contra o reino do fogo acabou, e junto com ela a vida de Draco. O enterro de sua esposa pode ter sido o mais triste da historia. Por sete dias as águas do reino ficaram negras. E no sétimo dia o rapaz construiu o magnífico mausoléu onde hoje repousa sua esposa."_

No dia seguinte, ao acordar sentiu que havia chorado enquanto dormia. Levantou e foi procurar Phylicius, dando de cara com Ginevra e suas damas de companhia, que saíram assim que o viram.

- Ola... - a ruiva falou timidamente. O loiro só acenou. Ginny abaixou a cabeça, e o deus antes de seguir bagunçou distraidamente os cabelos dela, deixando-a surpresa.

**dgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdgdg**

Os dias se passaram tranqüilos, Draco evitava Virginia sempre que possível. Ate que naquela semana teve o festival dos 1000 anos de paz. A ruiva não sabia o que significava o festival e ficava perguntando as criadas que sempre respondiam com um sorriso. No grande dia vestiram Gina com lindas vestes azul e branca, coroaram-na com lindas flores prateadas. Ao sair do quarto sentiu seu coração disparar, há dias não via o formoso Deus da água, e agora ele estava ali a sua frente apesar não parecer muito à vontade, já que não a olhava nos olhos.

A decoração do palácio estava magnífica, lanternas vermelhas e azuis foram espalhadas pelo caminho. Draco seguia de braços dados com Gina pelo caminho, a ruiva sentia o corpo do rapaz tenso ao seu lado.

Logo uma grande carruagem de fogo apareceu vinda com uma grande comitiva. A ruiva olhou para o deus, confusa este fingiu ignorar. A carruagem parou e logo saiu o deus do fogo. Um belo rapaz de olhos verde esmeralda, cabelos bagunçados e roupas de couro vermelha. O seu olhar foi primeiro dirigido a Gina, lhe dando um belo sorriso, depois se voltou friamente para Draco. Este também o cumprimentou com frieza e se soltou de Gina para se juntar ao deus do fogo e discutir política.

A ruiva ficou mais um pouco olhando para o rapaz, lembrava dele de algum lugar...

Durante a cerimônia ele fez questão de se sentar perto dela, sempre que ela levantava, ele arranjava uma desculpa para fazer o mesmo. Draco estava começando a ficar aborrecido. Gina chegou ao jardim e se sentou num banquinho de mármore, logo o deus do fogo sentou-se ao seu lado assustando-a.

- Oh... Não se assuste. Chamo-me Harry.

- Sou Ginevra.

- Que encantadora noiva o deus da água tomou para si. Tão encantadora como sua falecida esposa. – Harry falou numa voz calculadamente mansa.

- Você conheceu Zophia? – Gina perguntou curiosa.

- Mas é claro que sim, ela era uma moça encantadora... pena que vivia tão presa...- Qualquer pessoa menos inocente veria que estas palavras transbordavam de tanto veneno.

- Como assim presa?

- Ah... nosso jovem deus era muito ciumento...ele prendia Zophia, pois tinha medo que ela voltasse para mim...

- Hã? Como assim?

- Bem... Zophia sempre foi apaixonada por mim. – Falou num falso tom de tristeza.

- Sério? – Gina falou sem acreditar.

O deus pos a mão em sua testa e logo várias imagens começaram a aparecer.

"_Harry estava num baile, havia convidado Zophia para dançar, esta lhe sorriu e aceitou, foi então que ouviu um urro horrível do outro lado do salão e viu Draco atravessar o mar de pessoas, quando chegou perto do casal esbofeteou a jovem e a puxou para longe do moreno."_

"_- O que farei, meu amor? Eu estou grávida daquele monstro! – Zophia gritou desesperada se jogando nos braços de Harry._

_- Não se preocupe nos daremos um jeito. – Harry falou abraçando-a."._

"_- O que você fez seu monstro!? Você a matou! – Harry gritava com lagrimas nos olhos ao ver Draco com uma Zophia grávida nos braços._

_- ESTAMOS EM GUERRA APARTIR DE HOJE!""_

As visões desapareceram e a ruiva caiu sentava na grama. Lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos, custava a acreditar que o loiro pudesse ter feito tais barbaridades. Não o seu Draco... não ele.

- Isso só pode ser mentira – Foi o que sussurrou da grama.

- Se duvidas... por que acha que ele te evita? – Perguntou com um sorriso cruel. A ruiva não soube o que responder.

- Certamente é culpa pelo que fez.

- Não acredito! Não acredito em você! – Gritou enquanto corria para longe do deus.

- Ah... mas logo acreditará.

Draco percebeu que a ruiva voltou atordoada para o salão. A puxou para um canto e perguntou o que houve Ginevra o olhou assustada.

- O que foi? – Draco perguntou a olhando preocupado.

- Eu quero saber TUDO sobre a Zophia... – A ruiva falou com lagrimas nos olhos.

O loiro não soube o que responder só se mexeu um pouco desconfortável.

N/A: Olaa pessoas!

Sim eu estou sem atualizações há um bom tempo não? Considerem este capitulo como um presentinho de natal. Como vocês reparam o deus do fogo trará muitos problemas não? A sorte foi lançada, e que vença o melhor.

**LMP3:**Depende.

**Pequena Malfoy: **Também espero, se bem que as coisas vão se complicar um pouquinho.

**Isa Potter: **Awww...obrigada pelos elogios x), não vai demorar muito para eles sacarem não...pelo menos pro Draco né? Por que a Gina já sacou.

**Pptusachan: **é muito melhor capítulos curtos e objetivo do que grandes com enrolação não?(nada contra fic com chaps grandes... na verdade ADORO).

**Ginny Danae Malfoy: **Que bom que você gostou! Prometo mais romance em breve.

**Rafinha M. Potter: **Se a Gina fosse a deusa do fogo seria obvio demais XD

**Thaty: **Bom agora você sabe o que aconteceu com ela, e ainda em duas versões x).

**Angélica: **Que bom que você esta gostando, espero que tenha gostado desse chap.

**Isa Slytherin: **yes Sir!

Bom... muito obrigada para aqueles que comentaram, me fizeram muito feliz , espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo.

Bjinhos ate a próxima.


End file.
